


Triggered Response

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Series: Screw Drive series [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggered Response

**Author's Note:**

> This is part II of the series and the sequel to "Fail Safe". Written for the Engineer Fuhq Fest.  
> Thanks Elizabeth Helena and Sorlak for the beta!
> 
> Originally posted December 2004.

After the first successful experiment with his fucking machine - including the rather unexpected involvement of Mr. Spock - Scott almost forgot about it for more than two weeks. Some nasty encounters with alien ships damaged his beloved Enterprise again and again. So he spent all of his time in Engineering, working double shifts until McCoy ordered him to rest and gave him a day off.

Of course, half of the free time was spent brooding over some schematics and the new concept for overhauling warp engines in mid-space, but in the end, even Scott had to yield to his human nature. He fell into a long, exhausted sleep, killing his voice- controlled alarm with a grunt when it went off at 0530. Another five hours later, he woke up to the sound of his console, which signaled an incoming private message. With a big yawn he rubbed his eyes and tumbled out of bed. The message was short and consisted of what came dangerously close to an order. Or a weird kind of date. If it weren't from Spock, that is, Scotty thought, shaking his head.

"Your attendance is necessary for testing the enhancements of your machinery. Please report to me immediately in the respective room."

Hell he would, he thought annoyed at first. But his body had quite a different idea, for the memory of how Spock had stood there, playing with the dials of the dildo that had fucked him thoroughly was enough to give him a hard-on. If Spock ordered him to be there, it would be for very good reasons. And very good reasons would hopefully lead to a very good orgasm. Scott could live without sex for months, if nobody reminded him of it, but once he was aware of the need, he was just an ordinary man with his blood streaming downhill and his brain running on half its normal power.

After hastily taking a shower, he donned his clothes, left his cabin. He arrived in the storage room just in time to see Spock, in the nude and eyes closed, sitting on a chair and giving himself a hand. The Vulcan's forehead was wired to a console next to him, and he appeared oblivious to the engineer's entry. For a moment, Scott pondered to leave again, but then decided against it - this was what they had came for, wasn't it? He manually locked the door, trying not to watch the Vulcan too closely. But he couldn't help secretly enjoying the sight. Spock had a unique technique of using both hands, rubbing up and down with one and massaging the large glans with the palm of the other. His body was tense, and small sounds escaped the usually so tight lips. Seconds later, a bluish liquid poured down from inside the covering palm, and Spock went limp on his chair.

Scott snuck another look at the console, recognizing it as one from the medical department. Ah well, since Spock was the science officer, he could always claim he needed it for an experiment. Which would be close enough to the truth.

"Mr. Scott?" Eyes hazily focused on him. "You are unexpectedly...early."

"I'm sorry, but your message sounded very much like an order."

"I understand." Spock's gaze cleared and, without a hint of annoyance, he took a nearby towel and dried himself. Then he removed the wired pads from his forehead. "As time is of essence, I decided to start in advance. The respective stimulation curves for orgasms have to be recorded for the new equipment." He stood up and held out his hand, offering the pads to the engineer.

"You mean...I've got to jerk off now?" Scott said incredulously. "Here?"

Spock lifted a brow. "I do not understand your reluctance, Mr. Scott. Surely we have both seen enough of each other by now to cast aside human notion of propriety. You can also see it from a purely biomechanical point of view. The recordings are needed to optimize the action-reaction coupled stimulus. I presume that you would not want a machine to work below its possible optimum, would you?"

"Nay, never!" Scott said, indignantly. Giving himself a mental push, he stripped and sat down on the chair, which was still warm from Spock's body. The Vulcan applied the pads to the correct nerve points on the engineer's face, then pressed a few buttons on the console.

"Now, Mr. Scott."

Scotty couldn't remember ever having received a more unusual order, but he obediently started rubbing his rather soft dick...with little effect at first. It needed Spock, looking sternly at him and saying, "I need to be back on the bridge in 45 minutes. Therefore, it would be helpful if you could climax during the next five minutes", to make him really hard. Closing his eyes, he wallowed in fantasies, which involved Spock and a remote control, and it worked so well that he came in no time, grunting when he shot his load into the air. The ejaculate landed next to Spock's feet.

"Sorry, Mr. Spock," Scott managed to say.

Spock ignored his faux pas. "The excitation curves are now fed into the control unit of the enhanced machinery."

"Just where is the machine, anyway?" Scott asked, busily wiping the semen off his member, then removing the wired pads.

Spock wordlessly nodded toward the shady corner and pressed a button. It felt like Christmas to Scotty when the lights illuminated the room so that he could take a real look at the new ensemble.

"Two!" he noted in surprise. "How did you find the time to upgrade it like that, in the chaos we've had over the last two weeks?"

"Although your stamina is commendable for a human, I can go without sleep for a much longer time span," Spock answered without turning his eyes from the console.

Scott knelt down between the two benches that were placed in an angle of about 115 degrees. "Milking unit, dildo and...ah, a dick to suck off. Molded from the original, eh?" he said amused. Jeff Stryker might be dead for 250 years, but his cock sure lived forever.

"Indeed. Obviously, the genitals of humans have not improved over the last centuries," Spock stated dryly.

Scott ignored the remark, still analyzing the new construction. "They're connected? Mouth unit to milking unit?"

"Correct. The sucking movements of first person will be interpreted and transferred on the organ of the second person, and vice versa. The resulting signal will be interpreted in comparison to the excitation curve; the higher the excitation, the faster and deeper the rear unit will move. To stop the mechanism, more than 200 ml of liquid have to be ejaculated."

"Woah." Scott was slightly speechless. Not from the construction aspect per se - any engineer on his team could have done it. But that Spock, the man that they'd all assumed had no interest in sex at all, would come up with such an exquisite piece of pleasure equipment, was quite a surprise.

"You may choose a bench, so that we can pursue the test." Spock drew closer.

"I don't care," Scott said. "Or is there any difference?"

"Nothing worth noting, Mr. Scott," the Vulcan replied. "I suggest I take the right one and you take the left one."

Scott fumbled to attach the milking unit to his half-hard dick, then lay down on the bench.

"I have detached the restraint mechanism for now, as I presumed that it is not necessary when there are two points of intrusion."

"Logical," Scott mumbled, and tried to place his forehead on the padded head holder. Jeff Stryker's dick dangerously loomed in front of his mouth, and he wondered about how long he'd be able to stand it. Looking back, it was a pity that he'd never participated in the deep-throating contests at the academy. At his ass, the dildo positioned itself for entry.

"Ready?" the Vulcan asked. Scott turned his eyes toward him, getting immediately hot from the view of Spock, as ready to be fucked all possible ways as he was.

"Ready."

Jeff took advantage of Scott's jaw, forcing it open. Seconds later, the self-lubricating dildo slowly pushed into him, spreading his anal muscle. Suck, he had to suck, Scott remembered, and began licking the dick head. It triggered a visible response in Spock, who reciprocated with some sucking of his own. This, of course, elicited a gasp from Scott when the milking unit jumped into action.

Out of sync at the beginning, but soon optimizing their interaction, they sucked and licked at the two Jeffs, and soon the anal dildos began fucking along the excitation curve, moving deeper and faster by the second. At one point, Scott bit down on the rubber dick, unable to keep his mouth open any longer. This stopped the dick's motion altogether, and resulted in a frustrated gasp at his right. Nevertheless, Spock kept his tremendous sucking pace, pushing Scott over the edge. As soon as the sensor detected the fluids, the mechanism on Scott's side stopped, leaving Scott trembling and fighting for air on the bench.

However, he could see Spock wasn't done yet, and so he loosened his bite on the poor porno star and sucked him hard. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Spock's hand clutching the legs of the bench, his body tensing, and stomach muscles contracting. It wouldn't take much longer, the engineer assumed, and put all his energy he had left into the blow-job of his life. Just when he thought his teeth would get rubbed off, Spock jerked and gasped, his ejaculate visible in the tube from the milking unit to the sensor.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," the Vulcan croaked. "You may stop the stimulation now."

Scott released the maltreated rubber dick. "Just when I got the trick of it," he said.

Spock relaxed on the bench as the dildo retreated, barely looking at Scott.

"Any training will prove useful for further use of the equipment," he murmured.

"Hmm." Scott hummed, exhausted. After a while, he faced him. "Thanks for the blow job, Mr. Spock," he said.

"Essentially, each of us satisfied himself, supported by modern technical means." The Vulcan sat up and cleaned himself.

"Well then, thanks for the nice idea."

"You're welcome," Spock said. "I am expected on the bridge in five minutes. I will leave the equipment to your skillful hands for now. Further enhancements are of course welcome."

"I'll see what I can do," Scott said, lazily rolling onto his back on the slim bench. "Is the old, single person program still available?"

"Yes." Black pants were donned, a blue uniform shirt was straightened, hairs were combed and seconds later, Spock looked as fresh and neat as always.

Scott eyed him through half-closed lids. "I think I'll stay a bit longer. I'm off-duty."

"I know. Although I doubt that Dr. McCoy had this particular kind of rest in mind." The Vulcan sounded vaguely amused. And Scott began wondering just how often McCoy crossed Spock's mind.

"There's little that's more relaxing than good sex," Scott said. And when the door closed behind Spock, he lovingly stroked the cool metal cover of the milking unit, ready to give it another test run.


End file.
